Take the Plunge/Part 2
The 2nd part to Take the Plunge, the two winners from the last episode choose the teams for the competition. Picking the Teams thumb|right|250px Leafy and Pin get to choose the teams because they were the last 2 standing on the balance beam. Leafy chose Ice Cube to be on her team. When Ice Cube said "Pencil wouldn't let me into her alliance.", Pin chose Pencil. Leafy wondered who should she choose, Ice Cube said it was up to Leafy, so Leafy chose Teardrop, then Leafy said Teardrop was the silent type. After TD (Teardrop) made an angry face at Leafy for calling her the "silent type", Leafy was like "What!? Do you like, not talk?". When Flower heard that, she said "Teardrop must be stupid! She doesn't even know how to talk yet!". Bubble told Flower to be nice. That's when Flower wanted Snowball to beat Bubble up, but Snowball rejected to do that, so Flower called him a wimp. That's when Snowball said "That Flower is really starting to get on my nerves!". Also, Blocky decided to beat up Bubble for Flower. Flower was cheering Blocky on. When it was Pin's turn to pick someone to be on her team, Pencil requested Pin to choose Bubble, and Pin did, so Bubble appeared out of the Bubble Recovery Center after being popped by Blocky. Then Leafy chose Needle, Pencil chose Match to be on Pin's team because Pencil and Bubble are on Pin's team, and Match is in Pencil's alliance. After Match was chosen to be on Pin's team, Speaker wanted Leafy and Pin to pick a boy. When Needle chose Snowball, Blocky said that Needle and Snowball are in love. Then Needle said,"No, Blocky! I like Coiny more!" then Snowball and Coiny gasped, and Blocky said "Did you just say that?", but Needle didn't mean to say that. Pin asked her team if Pen was an okay choice to be on their team, and it was okay with them, so Pin let Pen on her team. Snowball was really mad at Needle for saying she liked Coiny. Leafy told them to settle down because it was time to pick someone else. Snowball wanted to pick Coiny on his team just because Needle said that she liked him more than Snowball. Needle was saying to Snowball "Look. I'm sorry. Is it really that big of a deal?". Match wanted Firey to be on her team probably because she's crushing on him but later Firey might be crushing on Leafy, but Pin disagreed. Here's how it went: Match: Firey, get over here. Pin: Hey! I didn't approve that! Match: And what makes you ''the leader of the group!? After that, Firey said that Match made a good choice after choosing him. When Coiny heard that, he said "Yeah! Right, as if!". When Needle was wondering who was left, Leafy said "There's always TB (Tennis Ball). He's smart.". When it was Pin's turn, Pin didn't know who to choose because she thought they were all pretty bad, and her only choices to pick from were Flower, Eraser, Blocky, Spongy, Golf Ball, Rocky, and Woody. Pin said the reasons are "First of all, I wouldn't choose Flower for ''obvious reasons! Eraser thinks he's too cool to do anything! Blocky, no way! He's got issues! Spongy is sooo fat and smelly! Golf Ball, too bossy! Rocky! Seriously! He has no arms! And Woody is scared of everything!". When Speaker asked Pin who'll it'll be, Pin thought Eraser was the least horrible of the people left. When it was Leafy's turn to pick, she, Needle, and Tennis Ball said,"We choose Golf Ball." When it was Pin's turn to choose someone to be on her team, Pen and Eraser said "Blocky! Our friend!". Match said "Aww! Really!" after she heard that. When Tennis Ball said Flower could become more of an enemy if Pin's team gets her, so he chose Flower to be on his team. Needle was not liking where that was going, but she understands. When the people left were Rocky and Woody, Leafy said "Uhh, sorry Woody, but I choose Rocky." So Pin's only choice was Woody, and Pin didn't want him on her team, so she barfed on Woody. When it was time to name their teams, both teams were saying a bunch of team names, but when Speaker saw no team agreeing on a team name, Speaker chose for them. He said that Pin's team will be called the Squishy Cherries, and Leafy's team will be called the Squashy Grapes. Contest The 1st contest is to build a boat, get in it, and row it across the water, and the first team to make it across the Goinky Canal wins. The Squashy Grapes started chatting, then Golf Ball had a plan she wanted a motor boat, then then grapes continued chatting, then Snowball and Golf Ball started to be mean, then Golf Ball said that his brain is small, then she got knocked off the cliff.Then Rocky and Snowball,Got knocked over the cliff Goofs When Blocky is "eaten" by the fish, Spongy's legs are nowhere to be seen. Category:Episodes Category:Double Length Episode Category:Multiple Challenges Category:Season 1